


Ranmaru Kurosaki x reader

by Midnight2297



Series: Ranmaru x Reader [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight2297/pseuds/Midnight2297
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my first fanfic I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranmaru Kurosaki x reader

The sound of someone's running feet resonated throughout the halls of the Master Course’s dorms as (name) rushed to get to the practice room. She ran into the room panting "I'm sorry I am late!" She shouted as she to the rather large group of mostly males.   
"Oh! (Name)~chan there you are!" Ringo~sensei said happily.   
"Tch as always" chimed in Ryuya~sensei.   
"Sorry sensei" (name) sweat dropped and bowed deeply.  
" Alright (name) let me introduce you to STARISH" cut in Reiji gesturing to the seven confused males and their beautiful composer.  
"First Otoya Ittoki and Tokiya Ichinose" Reiji pointed to a teen with fiery red hair and eyes, he smile brightly flashing he pristine white teeth. Then he pointed to the black haired, blue-eyed man standing next to him. He simply nodded with a VERY small smile. "They are going to be under my apprenticeship." (name) nodded and smiled at the attractive guys. "Next Masato Hijrikawa and Ren Jinjuji." A person with choppy blue hair came forward with a questioning look but said nothing.  
Then came a tall man with orange hair "Why hello, my lady" he said taking (name)'s hand and kissing it. He watched for her reaction with his shinning crystal blue eye.   
"Hello" she responded and he released her hand looking somewhat dissatisfied.   
Reiji laughed "They are going to be under Ran~Ran". "And finally under Ai~Ai is Kurusu Syo and Shinomiya Natsuki." Finished Reiji finished. As he did the shortest, but still taller than (name), and the tallest male came forward. The shortest male had blond-pink hair and wore a brown hat; he looked away scratching the back of his neck, blushing slightly. The other male was practically bubbling with excitement, he ran forward and tackled (name) in a hug. "Oh my gosh your so cute!" He cried rubbing his face against (name)'s.  
"T-thank you" she stuttered as she tried to pry him off but to no avail.   
"Natsuki let her go!" yelled Kurusu.   
"But Syo-chan!" He pouted but let her go anyway.   
“I’m Haruka Nanase by the way." said girl with orange hair and beautiful yellow-green eyes. "I am STARISH's composer.”  
"So who are you?" Masato asked out of the blue.   
"Oh right this is (first name) (last name) Quartet Nights composer." Ringo~sensei said happily "And she is going to be your mentor Nanase-san" he finished clapping his hand together. "So let's work hard to become universally acknowledged professionals!" He exclaimed then stretched his arms to reveal butterfly wing. "What kind of outfit is that?" Syo said under his breath causing (name) to chuckle slightly.  
Later all of them were walking through the lounge talking about the Master Course. "I didn't know we would have seniors assigned to us" said Natsuki. "I'm grateful we have someone to teach us" chimed in Syo.  
"I'm glad I came to the Master Course" said Ittoki relived.   
Then Ranmaru hissed "You guys aren't anything special. You won't make it far in this world if you rely on others."  
"Kurosaki!" (name) yelled.  
"What's wrong, Ran-Ran?" Reiji cut in stepping in front of (name).  
"We're only doing this because the president told us to. Ai doesn't look like he cares, either." Ranmaru grunted  
"You're right. I'm only interested in them as test subjects, though." Ai said flatly.  
"Ai you too!" cried (name).   
"What test?" asked Syo.  
"Don't ask" (name) thought.   
"Kurosaki-senpai, we're not approaching this halfheartedly." Interrupted Masato. "What?" Ranmaru asked even angrier "We're prepared. Besides, I think we can beat that song of yours." Now it was (name)'s turn to get angry   
"Are you trying to start a fight? Bring it on!" (Name) and Ranmaru roared simultaneously.   
See that now both of them were pissed Reiji cut in to prevent a fight "Now, now to become a universally acknowledged professional, you need guts to defy your seniors."   
"Tch they don't look like they have the will to me. I don't have any desire to teach you" that's when Ranmaru walked away.   
"So Jinjuji do you want to try and repeat what you said about my song" fire blazing around (name).   
"I apologize, my lady, I did not mean to offend you." Jinjuji replied putting his hand over his heart and bowing slightly.  
"To late" and she walked away too.


End file.
